gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
Feel Good Inc. (Video)
The music video of "Feel Good Inc." made in 2005. The music video has been reuploaded in full resolution with clarity in audio on the band's official YouTube channel. The original upload has since been privated, and because of this, it leads some new comers to the band to believe it's a new song. Synopsis It appears to be morning, after a night of riotous partying in the tower of 'Feel Good Inc.', an immense edifice, above a futuristic industrialized city. 2-D wakes up and starts singing the song through a megaphone, while Murdoc plays the bass guitar and Russel joins in on drums. De La Soul appears on television displays on the walls and do their rap. Outside, Noodle's floating windmill island floats past, with Noodle playing the acoustic guitar. 2D looks up longingly at it through the window of the tower. The floating windmill is chased by helicopters which later in the El Mañana (Video) is shot down supposedly killing Noodle. Availability Available on the DVD single of "Feel Good Inc." On the bonus DVD of the limited edition version of the "Demon Days" album. Available on the Phase 2 DVD 'Slowboat To Hades'. Can be found on YouTube on EMI Music's channel. Available on the DVD edition of, The Singles Collection 2001-2011. Credits Record Company: Parlophone Artist Management: CMO Production Company: Passion Pictures Directors: Jamie Hewlett/Pete Candeland Executive Producer: Andrew Ruhemann Producers: Emilie Walmsley/Cara Speller 2D Animation: Robert Valley, Heath Kenny, Rikke Asbjorn Key Assistant to Director: David Burns Animation Assistants: Miles Peters, Brent Odell, Jonathan Wren, Gail Walton, Richard Wake, Gerry Gallego, Rachel Glodowski FX Animators: Simon Swales, Barney Russell FX Assistants: Mikolaj Watt, Sky Bone, Jane Wright, Katerina Kremasioti, Monica Brufton Toonz: Phil Holder, Tim King, Megs White Dore Art Direction: Daniel Cacouault Matte Painter: Christobal de Oliveira Creative Assistant: Paul Cheshire Technician: Tony Clarke 2D Co-ordination: Jen Nunn, David Burns CG Animation: Wesley Coman CG Supervisors: Chris Hemming, Antoine Moulineau CG Modellers: Stuart Rowbottom, Adam Sharp, David Usher CG Lighting: Adam Sharp CG Effects: Lukasz Pazera Senior Compositor: Johnny Still Compositing: Niamh Lines, Cassiano Prado, Ed Salkeld Technical Director: Mark Wilson 3D Co-ordination: Emma Philips DoP (live action shots) Richard Stewart Camera Operator: Richard Stewart Producer (live action) Russell McLean Make Up: Cecile Nonon Editor: Jamie Ford Post Production: Rushes VFX Artists: Duncan Malcolm, Marcus Wood, Brian Carbin Rushes Producer: Carl Grinter Music Video Gallery Railwaystation_Bridge.png Feel Good Inc Tower.jpg|Feel Good Inc Tower Chicks_in_Feel_Good_Inc.png Gorillaz-2D, Feel Good Inc.JPG original.jpg Murdoc showing off in Feel Good Inc..png gorillaz_feel_11.jpg Maxresdefaults.jpg EfmXr2.png 2F12D7C3-4B5D-425F-9FC9-F38514AE3A8D.jpeg 4D7F70DD-5111-488C-AC67-9923FD285850.png 9F146802-22A7-45F1-A438-5300519AAE57.png 580D5B8D-8EED-4DA3-9AF0-B80130D1F0AB.png B3D4CD5F-01D8-4C72-B82C-1DDDEF22EF05.png A93CC9BE-A0D4-43DE-A6C3-FBD4690FDA37.png 365545E5-5BCC-4D2C-B450-B431932F49F9.png 860D1A8E-C420-4269-A63A-4C23DB775148.png 0E365204-3A74-4A0F-BDAB-752CBD0A4783.png C29DC9A1-1144-43A1-B445-3A3E783BBE5A.png 39C4B015-36C6-47EA-A5DD-4F19D8854466.png 1A7DCFF7-1457-4565-BA27-593B8920330C.png Additional Information * The flying windmill island is heavily inspired by Miyazaki's 'Castle In the Sky' which Jamie has cited as one of his main influences in interviews. * Russel's cap spots the ENCOM logo. ENCOM is the name of the fictional computer enterprise from Disney's TRON-franchise. Category:Music Videos Category:Demon Days Category:Phase 2 Category:Videos Category:Phase 2 Music Videos Category:Phase 2 Videos